Fragments of Love
by renoui
Summary: Small adventures of love starring our favorite Twilight Saga characters.
1. Chapter 1

******This applies to the current and all the future chapters of this story: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer nor anything else associated with the movies and the books of the same series. I just write for fun, not profit!**

**********Also English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any mistakes or wrong use of the language, please inform me, I would be indebted to you! In case you are interested in betaying me, PM me and make me happy!**

**CHAPTER ONE: LESS IS MORE**

Summer had finally arrived. It had almost stopped raining completely and the sun was shining more often than not. Like today. Renesmee Cullen had her hand out of the open car window and the golden rays were glistering on her skin. Aunt Alice was right once again. There was not one cloud in the sky, just the desired wind that made her hair twirl freely around her. These were the best conditions for surfing. She closed her eyes and brought her left hand on the steering wheel, searching and eventually finding the known warmth.

"You are hotter than the sun," she said opening her eyes and looking at him.

Jacob Black smiled and Renesmee felt as if the whole car was glowing.

_My personal sun_, she thought.

During the seven years of her life her special talents had improved a lot. Now she could totally control the thoughts she projected through her touch, while she could, just like her mother, block any unwanted intrusion in her mind. This last ability was not the most favourite of her father, but Edward Cullen had learnt to live with that.

"You know what they say, Ness. It's a wolf thing," Jacob winked at her. "And anyways you are not doing so badly yourself."

From all the physical traits Renesmee had inherited from her mother, her body temperature was her favourite. She never felt hot nor cold and together with her heart beat, she could easily pass for an ordinary human being. She smiled and tried to take her hand away, but Jake grabbed it more strongly and intertwined his fingers with hers. He continued driving like that and when he had to change gears, he brought their hands together on the shifter.

"Little Nessie is driving," he smirked.

"Don't make fun of me!" she huffed. "You promised to teach me. And how to ride the bike."

"I will. As long as you won't say anything. Otherwise you'll be having wolf for dinner."

"I'll be totally keeping mum," she answered looking at their hands, her small one inside his bigger one. "When?" she glanced at his face.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Deal! Car or bike?"

"Let's start with the car and we'll see. Okay?"

"Okay. But I'm warning you. You'll teach me how to ride the bike as well. And all those tricks you do with Embry and Seth."

"I think you are gonna definitely be having wolf for dinner," he scoffed.

Renesmee smiled contentedly. She wanted to learn all these splurges the Three Stooges, as Grandpa Charlie called them, did with their bikes since she was a baby. Naturally her family, her father in particular, had strictly forbidden it. Renesmee understood their fear up to a certain point, but now that she was almost fully matured and possessed superhuman strength and stamina, it was plainly ridiculous for them not to allow her to do certain things for non-existent reasons of safety. Edward, however, did not seem able to accept that her driving a bike was something harmless, especially when done upside down with her feet on the air.

"Don't worry, Jakey. If my dad attacks you, I'll protect you," she teased him.

Jacob looked at her from the corner of his eye grinning, but didn't comment further. Some minutes later they reached La Push. They stopped at the parking lot in front of the beach and got out of the car. They grabbed their things and started walking hand-in-hand towards the sea.

"Who are those girls?" asked Renesmee.

She was referring to the two young women talking with Embry.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you. Embry met them somewhere in Port Angeles and invited them over for swimming. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," she answered casually.

Usually she really liked meeting new people, something quite seldom in her fully protected life, but something in the appearance of these girls made her feel a little bit queer. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they smelled so profoundly of pheromones, just like the does during the mating season.

"How is it going, guys?" Embry asked them when they finally reached him. "These are Suzy and Lola. They are sisters."

The similarity was apparent. Suzy was older, around twenty two. She had fair brown hair and pale blue eyes. The other one, Lola, must have been eighteen. Her eyes were the same pale blue like her sister's, but her hair was blonde. Also she had really big breasts of which she seemed evidently proud.

Jake waved an indifferent _hello_ towards the girls, whereas Ness got closer.

"Nice to meet you. I am Renesmee," she introduced herself politely.

"Renesmee? What a strange name," noticed Suzy.

"Big story," shrugged Nessie.

She proceeded by taking off her clothes starting with her white wife-beater. She was wearing light-blue long surfing swim pants that reached down to her knees. She noticed that Suzy and Lola had been wearing tiny bikinis that barely covered anything. For a second or two she felt her libido crumble to nadir, but her thoughts were violently disturbed when Jacob, already in nothing but his swim pants, grabbed her in his arms and started running towards the sea.

"Jake, put me down!" she shrieked laughing.

Jake paid her no mind and just like that he threw her into the water. He jumped in right after her.

"Are they a couple?" Lola asked looking at them.

Embry needed not answer. Jacob pulled right then Renesmee forcefully into his arms and kissed her fervently on the lips.

"Come on, let's join them," Embry urged the two sisters.

Soon they were all swimming together, but this made no difference for Jacob and his lassie, who kept miggling only with one another like there was not a single soul roundabout. They seemed to come out of this silly bubble of theirs, only when two more people appeared on the beach. There were a boy and a girl.

"Hey!" the boy called them and immediately both Jacob and Renesmee got out of the water.

They greeted the two newcomers and all together they grabbed their surfing boards and started preparing them for a swim to the sea.

Lola did not know how to surf. She generally detested any kind of physical exercise. Yet, this Jacob guy was interesting enough, and his chiseled abs more so, for her to be taking lessons right now. She let her sister drool over Embry and approached Jake and the others.

"Jake, will you teach me how to surf?" she asked throwing her hair on her back exposing her heavy big breasts.

Usually that was enough. No one could still think rationally after that. Jacob however remained unfazed.

"I don't think I am fit for the task. It's better if you go to a proper school first. You can hurt yourself badly," he answered somewhat curtly and without paying her any more attention, took Renesmee by the hand and run to the sea.

He did not even bother introducing her to his friends!

"Hello! I'm Lola Burns," she made the acquaintances herself.

"Hello! I'm Seth and this is Leah," smiled the boy.

"Hey," said Leah coldly and then turned to Seth. "Come on! You don't want to miss all the big waves," she teased him and run towards the sea with Seth hot on her heels.

Lola stayed dumbfounded on the beach. Rejection was not a notion she was familiar with. She sat on her towel agitated watching intently at the surfers. She had to admit that this redhead was extremely good. Tall and slim, she looked like a model. But Lola did not let her self-esteem be severed by the appearance of her rival. She wore her big brown shades and started thinking ways to make her next move. At that point she was joined by Suzy and Embry.

"Lola, Embry asked us to stay for the bonfire later in the evening. What do you think?" Suzy asked her sister.

She really liked this boy with the big, brown eyes and the canny smile. She met him only yesterday at her father's shop. She was working there and he came to buy a cable. They started talking and he told her that he was a Quileute Indian living in the La Push reservation. He invited her over and Suzy accepted with great joy. She even succeeded in persuading her sister to a trip to the West Coast.

"Sure," Lola accepted the offer, since she definitely wanted to spend some time more with Jacob.

"Thank you, Embry," Suzy turned to him smiling.

"My pleasure," he smiled as well.

He was not sure, whom of the two sisters he fancied more. Yesterday when he entered the electronics shop, his attention was firstly caught by Lola. Her boobs were bigger, but also was the idea she had for herself. That was why Embry turned his attention towards Suzy next. Her ass was sufficient enough. Either way, he still had time to decide. Preferably he could end up with both of them.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he noticed that the others had stopped surfing and now they were putting up the volleyball net. Embry forgot about his dick for a while and headed towards his pack abandoning the two girls. He could return to them later.

"Ready to lose?" he teased Seth grabbing him by the neck.

"Pick a partner," Seth smirked.

Embry figured out that he would be obliged to team up with either Suzy or Lola and he did not like it at all. It would be totally unfair to play against Leah and Seth or even more against Renesmee and Jacob with a human for a playmate and a girl for that matter.

"Are we playing or what?"

At that particular moment Quil showed up on the beach and Embry turned to him gleefully, especially when he noticed that he was alone without Claire. No matter how much he liked the kid, it could be utterly disturbing not to be able to chill out with his best mate, because he was always running after a nine year old baby. At least Renesmee had grown up pretty fast and now they could all hang out together.

"Here comes my man!" cheered Embry and hi-fived Quil. "Let's kick some asses!"

"Where's Claire?" wondered Seth.

"She had to go shopping with her parents. Some time for myself!" smiled Quil.

Imprinting was a hard job and that was why Embry did not want to imprint. He preferred to enjoy his love life any way he wanted without emotional bonding. On the other hand, he knew that imprinting sex was something out of this world, especially when your imprint was so drop dead gorgeous like Renesmee. If this were the case, then maybe, just maybe, he could change his mind. But for the time being he was extremely satisfied with himself.

In the meantime, the two Burns sisters were sitting in the distance watching the game. Embry had asked them if they wanted to play just to be polite, but they both refused. Lola did not want to sweat and Suzy did not want to make a fool of herself by doing something she had no clue about. She looked towards the self-made court, where Renesmee was performing an outstanding serve.

"I am wondering. Do these two do anything apart?" Lola noted.

"Are you referring to Jacob and Renesmee? Yeah, they seem inseparable," Suzy answered truthfully.

She had noticed how her sister was looking at the Indian, but also she could not overlook the fact that he seemed to be totally whipped with Renesmee or how much beautiful she was. Lola was beautiful as well, but Renesmee was probably the most beautiful woman Suzy had ever seen. Nevertheless, she preferred to keep that information to herself.

"I will come up with something that can make them break apart," Lola smiled mischievously.

"Lola!" Suzy exclaimed scandalized.

"Come on!" Lola rolled her eyes. "Don't give me now the speech about relationships and fidelity. I want him, therefore I have the right to claim him," she added, while watching Jacob strike the ball to the opposite side of the court.

Suzy shook her head disapprovingly but did not comment any further. It was not the first time she had a different opinion from her sister on this subject. She knew that Lola was less sentimental, but she did not expect her to be such a cynic.

"I am gonna go for a walk," she said and got up.

Lola was left alone. She had nothing better to do than to devour Jacob's muscles with her eyes as they were flexing on his strong arms. She could not wait to feel this hot body of his tremble above her.

Unfortunately, she had to abide for quite a long time. Soon, more Indians from the reservation had come to the beach and had joined the mini championship and as a result the game lasted for a lot more. Finally, Jacob was declared the ultimate winner together with the redhead. Lola felt her stomach cramp, when she saw him lifting her from the ground and kissing her triumphantly, her long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Enough with the cheers. It's munching time!" yelled Brady, one of the Indians.

Immediately everyone got busy with preparing the fire. It was right after the sunset when it was all ready, glowing and reddish. Everywhere you could smell roasted meat and barbecued sausages. Lola was gulping down cans of beer one after the other, intoxicating herself for what was about to come. She was gazing fixedly at Jacob waiting for the right moment. The right moment to find him alone.

Lastly, it came.

Everyone was busy eating and drinking. Jacob was sitting next to the fire with Renesmee between his legs. Like the rest of the day they were laughing and talking as there were the only two people in the world. At one point, Jacob kissed Renesmee lightly on the shoulder and got up. He started walking towards the parking lot and Lola followed him promptly after. He approached the near end of a car, which supposedly was his, and opened the trunk crouching to pick something out. When he straightened up again, Lola was exactly behind him.

"Hi," she said.

Strangely enough, he did not seem surprised by her appearance.

"Hey, Lola," he greeted boredly and closing the trunk he turned towards her holding a guitar.

Then the guitar fell from his hands and his eyes grew like saucers.

"Have you lost it? What are you doing?" he croaked.

Lola smiled wickedly and brought her hands on her bare breasts feeling them.

"I know you like them, bad boy. Touch them, Jacob. They are real and they are all yours!" she said seductively.

"Jake?"

Jacob turned hazily towards the sweet voice that made his knees go weak. He saw her face, beautiful as always, illuminated by the tender moonlight. Her eyes, warm and gentle most of the times, they now seemed tremendous by her sock and terror. He did not even have the chance to blink and she had disappeared.

"Nessie, Ness, stop! Stop! Wait!" he called and started running after her.

He managed to reach her only after they have gone deep into the woods.

"Nessie, please stop!" he pleaded again, but she kept eluding him.

He increased his speed and he succeeded in stretching and catching her from the wrist pulling her towards him, closing her in his embrace. She was screeching and fighting, fighting to escape him. She was hitting him with her fists on his bare chest, but she could not make him release her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she commanded, but his grip was as tight as ever. "Go back to her! To this, this, this whore! Go grab her huge tits!" she screamed.

Jacob tried to meet her eyes with his.

"Baby, baby, please! It was not my fault! She came behind me and when I turned, boom, she had it all out! And just then you appeared and…"

"Oh, I am so sorry I got in the way!" she interrupted him fuming. "I am so very sorry I did not let you continue with the deed and fuck her on the goddamit trunk!"

Jacob saw red.

"Are you out of your mind?" he started yelling himself. "Can you possible believe that I want to fuck anyone but you?"

Renesmee laughed sarcastically.

"Don't hide it, Jakey! We got you! Come on now! Admit it! Admit that you lust her breasts! Her monstrous, gargantuan breasts!"

"Nessie, cut it out!" Jacob bellowed, already shaking with anger.

But she did not stop. She continued venomously, her eyes on fire.

"Why don't you just spit it on my face? Say it! Say it here! Now! I get hard with her boobs. I had a hard on all day long for her boobs. I want to lick them and bite them and bury my head between them and do brrrrrrrr!"

"Why don't you just shut up?" he grunted and without giving her any chance to resist, he closed the minuscule distance between them and forced her mouth open with his hand, invading it with his tongue.

He started kissing her with violent passion, while she was still fighting him with all her might.

But he was stronger.

Their tongues fought for dominance and when Jacob felt that he was winning, he made her backtrack and pressed her body onto a tree. He tore away their clothes, lifted her up and buried himself inside her with one fervent push. Renesmee groaned inside his mouth. She kept hitting him for some time more, but her blows grew weaker by the minute, until she totally surrendered herself to him.

It was the first time he was like that with her.

So dominant, angry, animalistic.

So sexy.

She felt her whole body jolt by his thrusts, while she was trying between conquering kisses, bites and scratches to maintain her balance; clutching to his strong arms or to the hard bank of the tree.

As soon as he had started kissing her, she was already wet, and the more she denied him, the more aroused she became. It was only mere minutes, before she sensed reaching her climax.

"Jake, Jake, I'm gonna…" she tried to mumble, but failed miserably.

Right then her orgasm covered her from head to toes.

When the waves of her pleasure subsided, she fell limp on him. Jake thrust in her for a couple more times and then he reached his own climax with a loud moan. After that, he collapsed to the ground taking her with him. They stayed still, their only movement their simultaneous breathing.

"This was… wow!" he said after quite some time.

Renesmee smiled on his chest, her eyes still closed.

"Make up sex. I had heard things about it," she murmured.

Then she turned her head to look at him.

Her expression was now calm, serene; his ever sweet Renesmee. Nothing like the raving banshee he had to confront not so long ago. However, he had to admit that when angry, she was hot as hell.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she apologized. "But only the mere thought of you fancying another woman, makes me wanna commit murder!"

Jake held her tight in his arms and with one swift movement he changed their positions, now him on top of her.

"There is no one else I want, Ness," he whispered and his warm breath tickled her skin. "You are the most beautiful, sexy, amazing woman on earth. And I am not saying this just because I have imprinted on you. It is the truth. No one can compete with you. Everyone in their right state of mind can see that."

"I don't care what others think, Jake," she shook her head. "It is only you that matters. And this Lola woman was so frustrating! Eating you all day with her eyes and protruding her gifted chest. And I know how much guys like D-cups."

"Not all men like big boobs, Ness. Personally I find them rather intimidating. Your size is the best. They fit perfectly in my palm," he reassured her and closed his fist around one of her breasts. "See? They totally match," he smiled. "And how was that other thing? With the brrrrrrrr sound?" he continued, burying his face between her décolleté and motorboating her breasts.

Renesmee laughed loudly. Jacob lifted his head and looked at her laughing along. He bent down and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Ness. You are my only one. Bound to you for life."

"I love you too," she said and pressed him more on her body making her intentions clear.

They kissed tenderly as he slipped inside of her.

"You are so wet, Ness. You are always so wet," he groaned.

"Only for you. I want you so much!"

"I want you too, baby. More than life itself," he whispered locking his lips once again with hers.

They kept kissing the whole time of their love making, which was tender and slow with deep moans and tight embraces.

When they caught their breaths again after their mutual orgasms, they got up from the ground and started searching for their clothes. Unfortunately Renesmee's attire was shred beyond repair, so she had to go back naked. Luckily she had foreseen to that and had brought spare clothes with her, since Jake always managed to destroy her clothing somehow. Thus, when they approached the beach again, she covered herself behind some trees and Jake went to his car to fetch her bag for her.

While she was waiting, she heard some very familiar noises. Noises that lately she had grown quite accustomed to. She had no trouble spotting their source. Some feet away Embry was fucking Lola Burns on the ground. They were on missionary position and Embry looked like he was really struggling his way round her huge, cow-like breasts.

Renesmee was disgusted by the totally unerotic spectacle and moved away noiselessly. When Jacob came back with her clothes, she wore her tee shirt without worrying that the fabric would explode. As they were walking back to the bonfire, their hands intertwined, she smiled to herself thinking that from now on except for her body temperature she should be grateful to her mother for her comfortable breasts as well.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my new story, again self-translated from my respective Greek one! I hope you like it and share your thoughts and comments with me!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: EASY RIDER**

Dizziness. The utmost dizziness. Of the kind that conquers your mind and makes you stop thinking, reacting, feeling anything else apart from the rampant need to bury yourself deep inside her, in this indescribable warmth and coziness and irreversible oblivion. Your whole existence surrendered to a creamy body; soft, velvety, exhaustively insatiable. Lying on your bed, facing each other, your mouths interlocked, your tongues teasing uncontrollably. Her smell surrounding you, her essence engulfing you, your lust intolerably obvious. Her fingers feeling your manhood, touching with feathery movements.

And suddenly her lips. Wet and provocative sucking your skin. Unconsciously you bring your hands on her hair, to push her closer, to increase your unity. Your sensitive area fills her mouth and your pleasure overwhelms you. Your hips thrust uncontrollably, harrying to meet her tongue. A moan escapes from your teeth. She fixes her gaze upon you, upon your eyes that are dark from passion. The way she looks at you makes you sunk deeper into nothingness, send electrical shots to your nerves that are too much for you body to handle.

Your breathing becomes heavy and you are reaching step by step the stratospheric heights she is driving you to. More and more and more, faster, always faster, one inch closer and closer to the peak. You can sense your redemption starting to fill you till your last core, your heart is beating crazy, your muscles tense, your power, your whole being captivated into her sensual mouth. It's coming, yes, it's coming, it's…

Jacob Black woke up mere minutes before reaching his climax. He was not completely sure, if he was dreaming or not. Everything inside him and around him was still numb. All but the familiar warmth between his thighs that was conquering him further and further. He did not manage to last more than two seconds. He came into her hot mouth mumbling her name and all sorts of kinky comments. Nessie stayed in the same position licking and savoring his essence until he could find his breath again. When he finally did, he pulled her into his arms kissing her dearly.

"Good morning," she told him tenderly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he reciprocated sleepily nuzzling into her neck.

"We have to get up," she teased his nose with her index nail.

"I don't want to," he groaned with his eyes still closed.

He was never a morning person and since he started sleeping with Nessie inside his arms, it became even harder for him to unglue himself from their bed. If he could, he would spend the rest of his everlasting life stretched onto these two quadrant meters. Or even better between her two perfectly shaped legs. He could not believe how lucky he was that his imprint was not just a smart, funny, loving and caring person, but on top of that she was a true babe – a drop dead gorgeous woman that belonged only to him and to him only.

"Come on, get up and I will make you a humongous breakfast," her voice sounded tempting.

"How much humongous?" he asked opening one of his eyes.

"Very much humongous. The most humongous that you will ever have eaten," she smiled her perfect smile.

"Eggs with bacon and franks and pancakes?" he jolted up and looked at her expectantly like a six year old boy.

"Uh-uh," she affirmed.

"And waffles?"

"And waffles."

"With chocolate spread?"

"With chocolate spread."

Jake's face glowed by a glorious smile.

"I am truly very much the brainiac for marrying you."

He kissed her again and with one jolt he was out of bed.

Renesmee laughed happily enjoying the view of her more than handsome husband. Tall, tanned, toned, with strong arms and chiseled muscles. And with a face so manly and cute at the same time. High cheekbones, a dashing smile, two char coals for eyes and a mesmerizing look. There was no way that she would not fall head over hills with him, even if he had not imprinted on her. She adored him like a god; her unique, insurmountable god.

"Sure, sure, like you could have done otherwise," she mocked him and stood up herself.

Jacob was fazed for some minutes taking in her marvelous body, till she covered it under a flowery robe.

"Well, for your information I could have definitely done otherwise. I could keep you unmarried living under sin," he said finally while wearing some dark boxers himself.

"If my memory serves me right, it was you who was adamant about putting this rock onto my finger," Nessie retorted pointing her right hand and her ring finger that was decorated by her diamond engagement ring together with her gold marriage band.

"Ha! Like there would be any chance of letting all those doctors drool over my wife!" he retorted with a tone that could be interpreted like _I am the only sane man in this world_.

Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Incorrigibly jealous," she sighed and tried to go past him towards the kitchen.

He stopped her encaging her between the wall and his own gargantuan body.

"I am not jealous. I am possessive," he corrected her and then dipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Renesmee wanted to tell him that it is one and the same thing, yet like every time he was kissing her, her mind was evacuated by any thought but her need for him. She would do anything for her Jacob. She could even tattoo his name on her forehead, if he asked her to. Everything to make him happy. She did not care about anything else.

She let him ravish her mouth until she ran completely out of oxygen. Luckily Jacob pulled away to catch his own breath, otherwise she would prefer to suffocate than stop kissing him.

"And now, woman, to the kitchen," he ordered and smacked her buttock making her jump a little.

"Yes, master," she joked and exited the bedroom towards the rest of their apartment.

Jacob smiled cockily and went to the bathroom for his morning routine.

By the time he was finished, the smell from the kitchen was prominent all over the place. He found Renesmee in front of the cooker with the same robe murmuring an Italian song. He adored this picture; his beautiful wife cooking for him singing with her spectacular voice.

He went behind her and embraced her.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You haven't told me for nine hours," she complained pouting.

"Nine hours! Fuck, I have to learn to say it during my sleep," he smiled and kissed her tenderly on the neck. "Renesmee Carlie Black I love you more than my own life."

She turned to him and caressed him on the face with her right hand; her ring cold on his hot skin.

"And I love you too, Jacob Ephraim Cullen."

She interlocked their lips and Jacob forgot instantaneously everything else that was not Renesmee. If he had her and only her, all else was redundant.

However, this kiss was a short one, since they were already running late. Today was for both of them the first day at their new jobs. Renesmee was hired as a neurologist by the Princeton University Hospital and she had to be there at nine and Jacob would open his new garage for the first time. It was a garage dedicated exclusively to antique cars; cars that other mechanics had neither the know-how nor the means to fix. Yet because now Jacob did not need to worry anymore about money, he could work for his hobby, like all the other Cullens.

Being part of the vamp-family had surely its perks.

Jacob smiled mentally while putting on his shoes. He then heard Renesmee approach and looked up.

"Baby, are you sure these clothes are suitable for the hospital?" he asked quizzically.

She was dressed in total black, with leather tight pants, a blouse with a huge v-line and black ankle boots.

"Don't worry, I keep the boring uniform here," she reassured him showing him a backpack she was carrying.

But then Jacob noticed the helmet she was holding on her other hand.

"Ness…"

She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Baby, baby, baby, please! The traffic is a mess! By car it will take me hours to get there. I will be careful, you know I will."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped. Truth be told, there was no reason to be afraid. She was unbreakable and on top of that she was an excellent driver; after all it was he who had taught her how to ride and he who had made her love everything on wheels that reached over 120 mph in 3 seconds.

"Okay, but one speed ticket and the bike will be locked in the garage," he pointed his index finger at her and Renesmee rushed into his arms and showered him with kisses.

He smiled contentedly and got up.

"Ready, Jorge Lorenzo?" he asked her sarcastically.

"More than ready," she answered and put on her leather jacket.

They got out of their apartment and called the elevator to go down to the underground garage of their house block. They headed towards the red Ducati Panigale of Renesmee.

"Be careful and we will talk later," he told her and kissed her one last time before she wore her helmet.

She then climbed onto her bike full of grace; she took out the stand and ignited the engine.

"Have a good first day, baby," he wished.

"You too, baby," she said back just before accelerating towards the exit.

Jacob went to his own car, a Mercedes-Benz 300SL of 1960 he had fixed all by himself, thinking that maybe he ought to buy her a new bike. With this her ass was showing off too much.

He revisited the same thought many hours later. After a not so full day at work, he was lying under a Chevrolet 1979 an old dude had assigned him to repair, when he heard his wife's motorbike entering his garage. They had planned for Renesmee to meet him here so they could go and have dinner together in a fancy place to celebrate their first working day in New York.

"Hey, baby," he said while screwing a bolt. "Honey, could you close the door of the garage for me? I'll be done in a sec."

Renesmee did as she was told and pulled down the heavy metallic door. Five minutes later Jacob got out of the car.

"How did it go today?" he asked while cleaning his hands on a swab.

And then he stopped dead on his tracks.

Nessie was riding her motorbike wearing nothing more than a black strapless corset and red fuck-me now shoes looking at him with lustful eyes. He swallowed hard and felt his penis harden instantaneously. Without uttering a word, he approached her. Renesmee found herself getting wet just by his slow, sexy walk and his gorgeous muscular body; sweaty and stained by oil and grease. When he stopped in front of her, she looked at him under her eyelashes surrendering herself totally to him. He undid his overall and let it roll down to his hips leaving him naked from head to groin.

Nessie felt her breath exhilarate. He took her gently into his arms and made her step to the ground. Then he turned her towards the bike with her back to him and pushed her forward so as her head touched the seat of the bike. After that, he nudged her legs apart opening her for him. With one movement he tore her corset exposing her lavishing skin.

"I will fuck you so hard, baby," he groaned and spanked her.

Renesmee moaned with pleasure and Jacob almost lost control. He grabbed her hands and secured them on her back with his left one. He then took his penis on his right hand and positioned himself on her anal rosette. He pushed lightly and her ass, used to his glorious size, accepted him all the way in.

"Ah, Ness, you are so tight," he exclaimed breathily.

He started taking her fast and furiously.

Renesmee had stopped feeling her legs. She loved sex, but anal sex was out of this world. The first time they tried it, it was painful as hell but after that she gradually learnt to control her body; the pleasure she got when his big cock was entering her hot ass hole could not be compared with anything else.

Now Jacob was hammering her and the pain from her immobilized arms and his spanking on her buttock increased excessively her excitement. She reached her climax screaming in ecstasy. Jacob followed her ejaculating his semen inside her. They stayed paralyzed like that for some seconds, before Jacob kissed her tenderly on her shoulder and got up.

"What have I done to deserve a woman like you?" he asked as he turned her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"You love me for myself," she smiled happily kissing him back.

"Mmm," he murmured on her lips. "It is truly very difficult to love a girl more beautiful than Angelina Jolie," kiss, "more enchanting than Monica Bellucci," kiss, "more feminine than Dita Von Teese," kiss, "sexier than Jenna Jameson," kiss, "and wittier than Ellen DeGeneres," deep kiss. "Who knows how to cook," kiss, "to clean," kiss, "to buy you clothes and underwear," kiss, "who knows how to fix bikes," kiss, "and cars," kiss, "who wants to suck you dry every goddamn moment of the day", kiss, "who knows what you want without even asking," kiss, "and who puts up with a monstrous teenager who wants nothing more than to keep fucking her till the end of time," deep kiss.

"But you should not forget that this monstrous teenager has to deal with a stubborn, know-it-all, insatiable teenager," Renesmee answered back kissing him again, while her hand traveled down to his body caressing his already hard member.

Jacob sighed laughingly.

"Insatiable much?"

"More than you can imagine," she smirked.

He grabbed her from her waist and made her sit again on the motorbike with him between her long legs. He began tracing kisses all over her jaw line and neck.

"So, you want to tell me that you were thinking about me in the hospital," he asked.

"All the time," she mumbled with her eyes shut, engrossed by her passion for him.

"And what were you thinking?"

He took her left nipple between his lips. Renesmee moaned with pleasure.

"Tell me, Ness," he asked again among biting and licking. "What were you thinking?"

He started massaging her right breast with his hand making her throw her head back in ecstasy.

"I… I was thinking how much I wanted to kiss you," she managed to stutter.

"And?" Jacob pressured.

"How much I wanted to feel your tongue playing with mine. How much I craved for your hands to knead my tits. And how much I could not wait until I had inside me that big cock of yours," she breathed radically.

"Mmm," Jacob traveled his hand from her chest to her pussy, while starting to form circles with his tongue around her left nipple. "That's what you think, Ness, when you work? Me fucking you?"

He slid two fingers inside her.

"Ah, Jake," cried Nessie.

"Are you so wet when at work, baby?"

He began moving his fingers rhythmically in and out of her pressing in the same time her clitoris with his thumb.

"I am always wet for you, baby. I want you to fuck me," she whispered. "I can't take it anymore, baby. Please! Fuck me, Jake, fuck me hard!" she pleaded.

Jacob did not need to be told twice. He took out his fingers and replaced them at once with his dick.

"Oh, fuck, baby, you are so hot," he cried and slowly went all the way deep inside her.

Renesmee lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist burying him even further into her core.

"God, Ness, you are driving me crazy!" he groaned and found her tongue with his own.

She started playing with her clit and Jacob increased his pace. He looked down at his cock entering her and if he could, he would never want to finish. But his orgasm was galloping.

"Nessie, I am almost there, baby," he whispered.

"So am I," she sighed and touching him, she transferred to him all of her emotions so as to make them come together.

Indeed, some thrusts later, they reached their climaxes at the same time screaming each other's names.

Renesmee put her legs down and stayed in his arms sweat and dead tired. Eight hours of work could not compete with one hour with him. He was the only one who could satisfy her beyond exhaustion. Jacob kissed her one last time and then got out of her and helped her climb down from the bike.

"I love your shoes," he told her when after a short shower in the private bathroom of the garage they started getting dressed again.

Renesmee had once again brought another pair of underwear with her.

"I knew you would like them," she smiled vainly putting on her clothes again – the ones she had gotten rid of mere seconds after entering the garage so as to surprise him; ankle long skinny pants and a tight black jacket without a blouse.

Jacob put on some jeans and a blue shirt she had brought him from home. His attire was simple enough, yet he did not need anything more to look marvelous.

"Ready?" she asked him throwing him a helmet.

Jacob caught it effortlessly arching his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid," she teased him.

"Never with you, darling," he answered with a lopsided grin and wore his helmet.

Renesmee put on her own and then climbed on the front of her motorbike. Jacob took the rear place and embraced her waist with his strong arms.

"Let me take you for a ride, doggy," she told him and started up the engine.

While driving lazily around the avenues of New York with a soft breeze on their face, Jacob felt truly happy. Maybe he would let her keep this bike after all.

* * *

**Second chapter with the erotic endeavors of our lovely couple. What do you think so far?**

**A big thanks to my first reviewer and to Funny Bunni987 for following my story.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE**

Jacob opened the fridge and took out two cold beers from the freezer. It was February, but for the body temperature of Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater cold was not an inhibitory factor for enjoying an ice-cold beer. He returned to his living room and sat on the couch next to his beta and best mate passing him the brown bottle.

"There is nothing good on the TV," Seth noted taking a long sip from his drink.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jacob proposed dispassionately with his eyes glued on the bright screen.

"Why not?" Seth answered.

No one moved from their spots. It was one of those days. The boring days of winter, when everything got dark early and the nights seemed endless. They had closed the shop since afternoon, they had eaten, rested, scheduled the patrols and now, a little before midnight, were lounging on Jacob's old couch having nothing to do.

Suddenly _The Subways_ interrupted the monotonous sound coming from the TV.

_You are the sun, you are the only one_

Jacob got up and caught his phone from the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey, baby," he answered it.

"Sweetheart!" Renesmee's honey-sweet voice came through the receiver.

He left Seth alone watching the stupid TV-program and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him. He sat on his mattress, since he did not have a bed anymore. They had broken it with Renesmee during her holiday visit some weeks prior. She wanted to buy him a new one, but he didn't let her. He liked sleeping there and remembering how the poor furniture got sacrificed for the sake of their love.

"How are you, beautiful? It's midnight. Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"I do but I am not going."

"Why is that?"

Nessie loved her medical studies; there must be a really good reason for her to skip school.

"It's Mia's birthday and she wants to take us out and get us drunk. But she does not need to," Nessie giggled.

"Baby, are you drunk?" Jacob asked surprised.

Renesmee did not like to drink. Anything more than blood that is.

"A little. Very little," she answered coyly. "Are you gonna punish me?"

Her voice sounded so sexy right then, that Jacob got immediately a hard on.

"No, I am not gonna punish you, but I want you to be careful. How much did you have?"

"Mmm, nothing to worry about. Only some vodka and tequila shots."

Nessie's metabolism was so fast that did not allow her to get drunk easily. So to reach that state of intoxication, it meant that she had consumed a lot more than that.

"Nessie, please tell me you won't go out. You have no control over yourself right now," Jacob pleaded with her upping the tone of his voice a little.

"Will you come here and stop me?" she teased him.

"Don't do this any harder than it already is, Ness," he mumbled sadly.

"Oh, baby, baby I'm so sorry! But I miss you, Jakey! I miss you so much," she slurred her words.

"I miss you too and you know it," he reassured her tenderly.

"No, Jakey, you don't understand. I miss you very, but very much. I miss you! Do you get it! I want you! I want you here and now!"

Jacob had to struggle not to growl. If he could have his own way, he would already be in his car driving like a maniac towards Seattle. However, he had promised himself and Edward that he would visit her only during the weekends. He had to put some boundaries, otherwise he would be there every day. Nessie needed this time to live like a normal human being. She didn't have this chance the first eight years of her life and now that she could finally experience it, he could not be the one to take it away from her by keeping her locked inside a room all day and all night making love to her relentlessly.

"Baby, I miss you more than you can imagine, but tomorrow it's a workday and until I'll arrive, it will be three in the morning. In two days it's Friday and I'll be there with you," he tried to rationalize with her but most importantly with himself.

"Renesmee! Come on, we are leaving!"

It was Mia calling her.

"I have to go," she told him. "I love you!"

Jacob would have insisted on her not going out, but now he preferred for her to have some fun rather than stay home alone and sulk over him.

"I love you too. Be careful and call me when you get back."

"Ok, Jakey. Lots of kisses for you."

He ended the call feeling awful with himself. Fuck the distance! When Renesmee went to study in the University of Seattle, he thought that after the first hard weeks, he would be able to cope better with her absence; getting used to the situation and stuff. He was totally wrong. Every hour without his Nessie was pure torture. But he had to give her some space to live, to acquire experiences. When they were together, she was completely engrossed by him. She didn't care about anything else. It would be totally selfish of him not to let her see the world for herself. He had to man it up.

He went out of his room and returned to the living room with heavy steps.

"They are going out," he told Seth resitting himself on the couch.

"I know. Carla sent me a message."

"They are drunk."

"I guessed so. You should have seen her text," Seth smirked.

"Porn stuff?"

"Nah. She gets lovey-dovey when inebriated."

"I just hope they won't do something they will regret."

He knew he could trust Nessie, her being as infatuated with him as he was with her, but he was born jealous, especially towards his imprint and moreover when the said imprint was drunk as hell and sexy as fuck. Where was Leah when you needed her! Out of all the weeks of the month, she had to choose this one to go to Texas and meet Tom's parents!

"Don't worry, Jake. I trust our girls. You will see, nothing bad will happen."

Even though he had imprinted, Seth wasn't the slightest jealous of Carla. Not that she would ever allow him such a thing. Everyone knew who the boss in this relationship was.

"We'll see," Jacob dropped the subject altogether and took another sip from his beer.

Shit, it had gotten warm!

XXXXXX

_You are the sun, you are the only one_

_My heart is blue; my heart is blue for you_

_Be mine, be mine, be mine little rocknroll queen_

_Be mine, be mine, be…_

Jacob stretched his arm towards the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He brought it to his ear to answer it, but the loud music made him pull it away again. He looked at the time on the screen. Twenty past two.

"Jakey?"

"Hey, baby," he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you? I am so sorry baby, but I miss you like crazy. I can't take it anymore! Come here! Please, come here!"

"Nessie, it's half past two."

"I don't care! I need you, baby!"

"Ness…"

"Jake, I am so wet for you now. I want you to come and fuck me so hard till I can't walk straight ever again!"

He couldn't even shallow.

"I want your huge cock in my dripping pussy. Please, Jakey! Come and shred me to pieces. I am all yours babe! Come and claim what is yours!"

He started breathing heavily and couldn't resist the urge to grope himself over his trousers. He was already rock hard.

"Love…"

"I will be waiting for you," she declared and hung up on him.

He was dressed and out of his house in less than five seconds. The moment he stepped out onto the front yard, he bumped into Seth.

"What are you doing here?" he queried.

"Carla called," his beta explained and he needn't say anything more.

Jacob nodded and he was ready to unlock his car, when he heard his phone beeping with the incoming SMS tone. At the same time, Seth's cell ringed as well. They both got them out to see what was going on. It was a video message and when they opened it, Renesmee and Carla appeared on the screen.

"Hey, baby!" Renesmee greeted first.

She was obviously wasted. She had trouble focusing her eyes on the camera.

"Because you seemed to need a little help getting convinced, I am sending you this clip," she smiled provocatively.

"And to show you that if you don't come here, we can have fun on our own," Carla spoke then appearing to be in worse shape than Nessie.

No surprise there. If Renesmee was out of this world with her half vampire blood, then for a normal human being the amount of alcohol they must have consumed it should have been deadly. However, Jacob did not ponder about it more, because right then the camera changed angle and showed the two girls dancing like crazy on top of a bar. He couldn't make out very clearly what Renesmee was wearing due to the dim light of the nightclub, yet it was surely very short and very tight. Her legs were out in the open view and with the way she danced the cloth got even further up stopping just below her ass.

Jacob clenched his teeth together, but he almost broke them, when Carla grabbed Renesmee's fine behind. The worst thing of all, however, was that Nessie didn't seem fazed by it at all. On the contrary, she started molesting her friend herself in a way that could be redeemed strictly for mature audiences only.

"This is for you, baby," Renesmee said lustfully towards the camera and Jacob felt as if his boner would pierce through his jeans.

And suddenly his blood pressure reached fifty degrees because Nessie leaned down and kissed Carla. On the mouth. She took Carla's lips between her own and started nibbling them, until the other girl opened her mouth and let her dive her tongue inside. They started making out passionately with their tongues dancing lustfully in the same manner their bodies did. Jacob wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Get jealous? Get horny? For the time being he was both. He wanted to pull his imprint out of Carla's arms and have his way with her in front of everyone; for them to see that she belongs to him and to him alone.

Finally the two girls stopped kissing and the video ended right then. Jacob and Seth stood for some minutes in total silence trying to understand what the fuck had just happened.

"Jake, did you see that?" Seth asked with eyes like saucers.

Jacob snarled and started walking towards his car with long,

forceful strands.

"Jake, Ness kissed my Carla. She kissed her! Tongues and everything!" Seth continued, while following his alpha close behind.

"Get in the car, Seth," his leader commanded and Seth did as he was told.

Jake got his place behind the wheel and started the engine. His record for reaching Seattle was fifty five minutes. And tonight he would break it.

XXXXXX

Three quarters of an hour later, the two shape shifters were parking outside the club "Vogue" in central Seattle. Luckily, Seth remembered where Carla had told him she and the other girls would go party and managed to navigate Jacob there. It was a high class venue and even though it was almost four, there were still people waiting in line to go inside.

Jacob and Seth approached the two bouncers that were controlling the entrance and tried to get in.

"In line, please," one of them commanded.

Jacob was ready to punch him in the face, but Seth was there once again to save the day.

"We are friends with Mia Downs. She is expecting us."

Hearing this, the two men let them pass.

"Mia's name is like open sesame or something?" Jacob asked.

Seth shook his head disapprovingly.

"Mia's father owns the place, Jake. Maybe you should start talking more with Renesmee other than rooting her every chance you get."

Jacob made a long face.

"Rooting her? What are you? Australian?"

Seth must have said something back, but Jacob didn't pay any more attention. They had arrived at the center dance floor and his senses were fixed into finding his imprint. It took him less than two seconds to do so. She was still up on a bar and dancing like a person possessed together with Carla and Mia between a mass of sleazy guys drooling over them. Jake saw red. He started forcing his way towards her among the strings of people in the club and had to punch someone in the gut to make room for him to reach the spot beneath her. Thankfully, everyone was pretty drunk to notice.

Even Nessie herself didn't realize he was there immediately. She was dancing with her eyes closed moving her body sensually to the music imagining she had her Jacob there with her. Today she had discovered that alcohol was a great friend of the imagination. So, when she opened her eyes and saw Jacob truly in front of her, she smiled contentedly, but didn't understand he was the real Jake; not until he stretched his arms and touched her legs signaling her to get down from there.

"Jakey!" she screamed then and she literally jumped into his arms.

She grabbed him forcefully from the neck and tangled her legs around his waist. Jacob being already erected almost took her right then and there. He hadn't made love to her for three whole days and he was truly suffering. Immediately all his nerves evaporated. The only thing he wanted was to take her home and fuck her till the morning daylight. She obviously wanted the one and the same thing, because while he was trying to find his way out of the club, she remained glued to him peppering him with kisses and mumbling sweet little nothings to his ear.

"Baby, I don't believe it you are here! I adore you, sweetheart! I want you! I want you know, I can't hold it anymore!"

Thank God that Jacob was sober, so he managed to reach his car without giving in. He opened the front passenger door and made her sit down. In less than a millisecond he had the car running and speeding like crazy towards her apartment.

Nessie however seemed unable to keep her hands away from him. She was all over him, kissing him everywhere; on his earlobe, his neck, his jawline. Jacob was trying to stop her, yet her hot breath on his skin turned his mind to mush. He entered forcefully his tongue in her wet mouth managing to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. As a shape shifter his reflexes were above average, but he still couldn't drive with his eyes closed.

"Nessie, please, I can't drive like that," he pleaded, since he was totally at her mercy.

Renesmee seemed instantaneously to obey him, but his impression didn't last for more than a second. Because exactly after that she had his jeans unbuttoned and his thick dick freed and inside her mouth.

"Fuck, Ness!" Jacob cried out losing momentarily the control of the car.

Nessie didn't pay the slightest attention to him. She kept blowing him, bobbing her head up and down all the way to his balls. And when she grabbed his sack with her dexterous palm, he was a man lost. He didn't care if he died right then and there. It would be better than Nessie stop sucking him. He was only marginally paying attention to the road now; moaning and whimpering uncontrollably.

In reality his eyes were more occupied stealing glances to her ministrations on his cock, while he had yet to change the gear, since he couldn't find it in him to take his hands away from the steering wheel. Nessie was a natural when it came to head, so he didn't stand any chance. Despite his efforts to make it first to her home, he came inside her mouth some blocks away.

After she sucked him clean, Nessie straightened up smiling cheekily and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I want you," she whispered on his lips and even though he wasn't completely ready yet, he knew he had to comply.

He started driving again with the last remains of strength he had in him and parked the car into the designated place. Luckily there weren't any cars behind them on their way there, because he would have cause a traffic accident so abruptly that he hit the brakes.

He buttoned hastily his trousers, took Nessie into his arms and made his way towards her house. The moment they passed the threshold, he closed the door with his leg, dropped her onto the couch, tore away her miniscule underwear and buried himself inside her. She was so wet and tight, that in spite of his previous climax, he orgasmed again – not before she found her own release accompanied with lustful screams. He loved that she was such a screamer. That he caused her to be one. He stayed inside her and they both fell asleep entangled on the couch.

XXXXXX

Renesmee was running in the fields of Forks on Jacob's back feeling happy, when suddenly the Red Hot Chili Peppers appeared out of nowhere and started singing the "Can't stop". She heard Jacob swearing and trying to reach his pants and his cellphone in one of their pockets.

"What?" he barked to the receiver.

"You're still sleeping?"

It was Seth.

"Don't you have anything better to do than wake poor people up? Where the hell is Carla?" Jacob mumbled and bending down he gave to a still drowsy Nessie a peck on her lips.

"Man, it's half past noon."

Jacob jerked up immediately.

"Noon?" he yelled.

"Yeah. And Mr. Persy came by the shop asking for his car, which was totally fixed except for lacking an engine."'

"Shit! I was supposed to do it this morning. I completely forgot!"

"Luckily, Embry managed to calm him down. But he is expecting it by six today the latest. We have to go back."

Renesmee hearing Seth pouted. Jacob noticed and shot her a pleading look that meant "Don't do this to me, baby", while agreeing with Seth to meet him there shortly for both of them to return to La Push.

"I don't want you to leave," Nessie sniveled crawling to his embrace again.

Jacob caressed her tenderly.

"I don't want either, sweetie, but I have to. I have work to do."

"But you don't even need to work! Move here with me!"

"You know that there isn't something that I want more in this world, but we talked about it. You have to experience some things alone. To learn new people, familiarize with the world. Don't you like it here?"

"I do, very much, but nothing compares to you."

"Ness, we both know that if we lived together, we wouldn't put a foot outside."

"So what? We have an eternity together. What if we spend the first fifty years making love?" she smiled slyly.

Well, if you put it like that…

"Okay, baby, let's think about it some more and we will find a new way. Deal?"

Renesmee jumped up and down on his lap kissing him fiercely.

"Oh, Jakey! I love you so, so much!" she said while his tongue was travelling towards her neckline.

They made love twice more – on the couch and under the shower – before Seth came over together with Carla. The two girls escorted their shape shifters to Jacob's car and remained standing there waving them goodbye 'till the Rabbit disappeared from their view. Jacob's last glimpse of his imprint was her being hugged by Carla. He should definitely find a way to move to Seattle. He wouldn't survive another video like that.

* * *

**Third chapter and I am dying to find out what you're thinking. Since this is a translation of my original Greek story, I have lots of chapters already planned, but if you would like to propose a certain plot, feel free to inspire me! I am open to suggestions!**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed and read my fanfic so far and a special thanks to my guest reviewer. Of course, I am not offended; on the contrary significantly pleased that you took the time to write me your thoughts. I understand your comments being a hardcore feminist myself, yet on this particular contexts you mentioned Jacob was being mostly sarcastic. I believe he is possessive and territorial and this traits of him naturally define his relationship with Nessie, but he is not oppressive towards her. I want to believe, that they manage to balance harmonically their equally dominant characters with the occasional banter like all couples do. Let's not forget that in this particular chapter we see him having moved to New York, because she got a job there, something a true master husband would never do. I hope that what I am trying to portray will come out more clearly in the following chapters, where their depiction as heroes would start taking a more distinct form. I can't wait to hear your further comments! :)**

**Till next time, my lovelies!**

**XXX**


End file.
